Tissue paper can be classified broadly into moisturizing tissue called as lotion tissue, a chemical solution-applied type, or the like in which a moisturizing agent is contained in tissue base paper obtained through paper making, and non-moisturizing tissue called as a multipurpose type, a general type, or the like containing no moisturizing agent.
The moisturizing tissue is mainly used for nose blowing, removal of make-up, and the like, in which it directly touches skin, and thus it is particularly demanded to have a satisfactory texture during use.
Incidentally, as quality characteristics of tissue paper, there can be mainly cited “softness”, “smoothness”, “moistness”, “stickiness”, “sensation of thickness”, and “toughness (strength, secure feeling)”.
In particular, the moisturizing tissue is superior to the non-moisturizing tissue in terms of “softness”, “smoothness”, and “moistness” because of an effect of the moisturizing agent, but, there exists no conventional moisturizing tissue which satisfies, in particular, both of “smoothness” and “moistness” at a high level. Besides, although further improvement in the texture is demanded by a user, it is extremely difficult to improve both of these “smoothness” and “moistness”.
Specifically, the conventional moisturizing tissue is one in which a water-retaining property in paper is increased due to a moisture absorption operation of the moisturizing agent to improve the “softness” and the “moistness”, and in accordance with that, the sensation of “smoothness” is also provided. However, when increase in a content of the conventional moisturizing agent or the like is performed, the “moistness” is enhanced, but, the “stickiness” is also enhanced at the same time, and in accordance with that, the “smoothness” on a surface is reduced and it becomes difficult to be sensed. Further, an excessive content of the moisturizing agent causes reduction in stiffness of paper, and the reduction in the stiffness of paper also becomes a cause of making it difficult to provide the sensation of “smoothness”. Besides, a strength characteristic which is physically required for use such as the “toughness” is impaired, which also reduces the sensation of thickness and a paper thickness.
Further, the conventional moisturizing tissue paper is coated with, as a moisturizing agent, polyhydric alcohol or sugars such as glycerin or sorbitol as a main effective component, and in the conventional chemical solution, even if improvement is performed to a degree at which a concentration and a coating amount thereof are adjusted, it has not been possible to perform quality improvement in which both of the “moistness” and the “smoothness” are improved and besides, the “toughness” and the “sensation of thickness” are not impaired.